What's Wrong with the Girls?
by Susie G
Summary: Adversity strikes and together the girls decide to keep a secret, but their secret doesn't go unnoticed.Taking all precautions to keep their male team mates from finding out will only make things worse when things begin to unravel.A current serial rape case in the D.C. area will expose their secret and the team is forced to keep the girls from getting killed. Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

_This first chapter I broke up a little bit only for clarification, I wanted to give you a piece of what each of the girls were going through and their interaction with other team members._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"How do we do this?" Garcia asked JJ and Emily sitting across from her in the lair.

"You still don't want to tell them?" JJ asks. _Come on Garcia they are going to find out sometime. We have to tell them._

"No, but I'm not sure how I can make it through the day? If I take a day off they will notice." Garcia said frantically and nervous.

"Then let's just tell them and get it out in the open." Emily said. Silently she cringed at the words that came out of her own mouth. She didn't want to tell the team, but it was clear to her JJ did and it was inevitable that they would probably find out, but thinking about the embarrassment and exposure was enough to make her want to run and hide.

"I talked to the press, but if it's leaked then they will find out anyway." JJ said trying to convince Garcia to tell the rest of the team.

"No, please! Not just yet! We don't have any visible signs that they would be able to see."

"Why are you so adamant Garcia?" Emily had to ask, she couldn't quite read why Garcia was so determined to keep it a secret. She didn't want to tell the guys either, but at the same time it would be a relief to have it out in the open and the burden of this secret wouldn't weigh so heavily on their shoulders.

"I would be mortified and I don't want to be babied by Derek Morgan. As icky as I feel it would just make things worse."

"You do have a point." JJ said with a sigh. Garcia was slowly convincing her it would be a good idea to keep it a secret, but JJ wasn't sure that she could mask how she was feeling, not letting it affect her.

Garcia then asked solemnly, "Do you think they would do it again?"

JJ and Emily shared concerned glances. Emily knew the possibility was there but the percentage was low so trying to reassure Garcia she said, "It's not likely."

"But it could still happen." Garcia said becoming upset.

"Let's just take it one day at a time." JJ patted Garcia's knee. "If we are going to keep this a secret we need to act as normal as possible without overcompensating, if you'll remember we do work with a bunch of profilers."

"This isn't going to be easy." Emily said.

Garcia grabbed their hands, "But we've got each other. We're not alone."

Emily then added, "And remember not to look depressed, sullen, apprehensive, scared, over cheerful or under cheerful and don't back away from any closeness that is brought upon us by our male teammates."

"That means you can't reject Morgan's playful demeanor." JJ said looking at Garcia.

Garcia nodded with hesitation, having second thoughts about keeping this secret because acting normal around Derek Morgan would be a grueling task in itself.

"Then were in agreement." JJ said. Emily and Garcia both nodded this time. Garcia let go of their hands as they got up to leave, "Now just pray that the press doesn't have anything to say about it." JJ said as she walked out into the hall with Emily. "Are you okay with walking into the bull pen alone?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine." Emily tried to say casually as possible, but really she wasn't fine, none of them were.

"Okay I've got a couple of cases that just came across my desk and some from yesterday. I'll be in my office if you need anything." JJ said.

Emily stopped and grabbed JJ's hand, "You don't have to be so tuff." Emily said, "You are acting like it didn't even happen."

JJ pulled her hand out of Emily's and went to her office. She slammed the door behind her and wiped an escaping tear before she got to work.

* * *

Emily took a deep breath before she entered the bull pen and was immediately met with Morgan who said, "Since when do you girls start having early morning meetings?"

"Since when are you so nosy?" Emily asked.

Morgan shook his finger at her, "I'm not nosy, I just notice when things are different."

Emily huffed this is going to be harder than she thought. Setting at her desk she started skimming over paperwork and immediately felt the exhaustion from last night's events, she needed coffee. Standing back up she felt the soreness and small little aches throb through different places on her body. Her eyes dead locked in a stare as she saw flashes of what happened, the smell, the taste, the...

"Emily, Emily, Emily." Morgan said trying to get her attention.

Emily snapped out of it, "What?" She said.

"Okay something is definitely up." Morgan told her.

"Morgan you will never find out my secrets." Emily tried to say playfully, casually walking through her soreness to the coffee so as not to be noticed.

"Don't bet on it." He played back.

* * *

Hotch walked down the catwalk as Emily went to get coffee. He was on a mission headed straight for JJ's office. When he arrived the door was unusually closed. He knocked and opened it without waiting for her to reply.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, with a hint of frustration. It was almost as if she said it on purpose so someone would ask her if she was okay and then maybe just maybe she could tell someone.

Hotch eyed her curiously and chose not to respond to her quick but noticeable statement, "Have you looked over…" Hotch stopped, noticing that a stack of cases was still piled in front of her, yet to be looked at. Hotch pointed at the brown files and said, "JJ I need those cases as soon as you're finished with them."

"Yes sir." JJ said with obvious annoyance that he seemed to need them so quickly.

"Is there a problem?" Hotch asked.

"No, no problem." JJ said with a fake smile as if she was almost mocking him. In fact there was a problem and she was doing absolutely no good at hiding it. She didn't want to hide it in the first place knowing that it would make her this way. She was distracted, couldn't complete her work and they were just two hours into the day.

Hotch ignored her mocking tone and said, "Well then if there isn't a problem then I need those cases in less than two hours, understood?"

"Less than two hours, got it." JJ said resting her head in the palm of her right hand that was propped up on her desk.

Hotch closed her door, _there definitely is a problem. _

Back in the bull pen, Morgan stands up from his desk and says, "I'm going to see Garcia and see if she can get me the background information to finish this case file."

Emily wanted to tell him that might not be a good idea, but that would be too obvious and before she knew it, he already walked out the door. There was no stopping him now.

* * *

Morgan knocked on Garcia's door and entered with a burst of heartfelt enthusiasm, "And how is my Baby Girl doing this morning?"

Garcia whirled around in her chair, "Just fine!" she said over bubbly, "Why do you ask? I look fine don't I?"

Morgan sort of turned his head sideways, "Cool your motor, and girl you are always looking fine."

Garcia tried not to roll her eyes and turned back around.

"What? No comment?" Morgan asked.

"I'm busy."

Morgan came up behind her and looked over her shoulder, "With Tetris?" Garcia hadn't thought to minimize her game and to beat that she wasn't doing very good, things were too obvious to Morgan. He knew Garcia was a whiz at Tetris and by the look of her score it was poorer than average. Morgan grabbed an empty chair and took a seat.

Garcia sighed. _Just leave._

"Baby girl, I am not leaving this room till you tell me."

"Tell you what?" She turned around again looking at him.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Garcia thought a moment and came up with a believable answer, "Just thinking about the little girl that died in the last case." Garcia sounded believable, she was always empathetic and her behavior conveyed the appropriate emotions for the explanation she gave.

Morgan didn't question her again and knew better than to linger on the circumstances of what happened so he stuck out his hand holding the case file, "Well I have something that will take your mind off of it. I need you to get me everything you can on this scumbag."

Garcia took the file, "I'll have it faster than you can say 1…2…3."

"Good I'll be back for it later." Morgan left and Garcia was relieved that he didn't touch her, she dodged a bullet but for how long.

* * *

An hour had passed since Hotch spoke with JJ and now he was working diligently at his desk when JJ came barging in, "Sir we have a case. The D.C. police just called and they want our help."

JJ walked in front of his desk and handed him the file.

Hotch opened the file and looked at the first page, "Gather the team and get ready to present the case."

"Me sir?" JJ asked.

"The file did come to you." Hotch said, "As part of your job description I didn't think it would be a problem."

JJ held a stern face contemplating and then walked out without another word.

_Something is definitely wrong, _Hotch thought. Getting back to his paperwork he tried to wrap up one last report before meeting in the BAU room.

* * *

When all the agents entered with the exception of Garcia JJ passed out the case files. The agents started to thumb through while JJ turned on the screen.

Emily stopped short on the second page and immediately locked eyes with JJ. There wasn't a look of surprise but a look of subtle fear shared beneath their orbs.

"JJ we're waiting." Hotch said, looking up at her when she didn't start immediately like she always does and the glance she shared with Emily didn't go unnoticed.

"Right." JJ said, "Well I'm sure you have heard of D.C.'s most recent serial rapist, and his latest string of victims." JJ switches on the screen and the victims faces appear in groups.

"Why are they pictured in groups?" Rossi asks.

"According to the victim's report, the un-subs are choosing groups of women. They flirt with them, use their charm and leave. Shortly after leaving they return using rouse to lure them outside." JJ said glancing at Emily.

Morgan looks at the file, "The way they pick their victims seems to be consistent, but it looks like they used something different to lure each group out."

Emily never once looked up from her open file but inferred, "Maybe the un-subs get to know them well enough to know what will make them come outside."

"Makes sense." Rossi said.

"That does but this doesn't." Reid said, intently looking at the case file.

"What?" Hotch asked.

Reid continued, "The women in groups of two only saw two un-subs. The women in groups of three saw three un-subs."

"What's the third one do when there is only a group of two?" Rossi stated.

"Maybe he's part of the rouse." Morgan added.

"He could have a job." Rossi implied, "He may support the other two."

"There is one other thing you should know." JJ said hitting a button to show the clip of the morning's news report, "All the victim's bodies were found this morning. It looks to be a dumpsite and from the location I don't think they meant for the bodies to be recovered. A local hiker stumbled across them while walking his dog."

Reid was watching the new broadcast and asked, "Did the local police send any pictures of the bodies?"

JJ clicked a button and the pile of decomposing women came on the screen. Reid looked intently at the photo, "There's something there." Reid looked at JJ and said, "Can you zoom in just a little bit?"

"Sure." JJ looked at him curiously, zooming in till Reid told her to stop.

"What?" Morgan asked.

Reid got up and went to the screen, "They've been kissed, multiple times, look at the faint marks of lipstick."

"Who's kissing them?" Emily asked.

"That's a good question." Rossi stated.

"If one of the un-subs is going back to kiss them there is no telling who we are dealing with." Morgan implied.

"The un-subs were all reported as male?" Rossi asked.

JJ looked at her paperwork, "Yes."

"What kind of guy wears lipstick?" Emily asked.

"A sick one." Hotch included.

Emily was slightly disconnected from the conversation, only catching bits and pieces. Oddly she was asking a lot of questions instead of sharing some of her ideas. In all likelihood she could be overcompensating for knowing too little about a case she really knew all too well. "How long did they have?" Emily asked.

"Nothings official, but as of this morning the stages of decomposition were reported to be around four or five months apart. The victims however were reported missing three weeks after their rape." JJ stated.

"Why not kill them when he has them?" Hotch asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Rossi stated.

"Well they have to be getting off on something during the three weeks." Morgan implied.

JJ was staring at the news broadcast and said, "Maybe it's the news coverage. Right after the rapes we saw all these victims on the news for what seemed like two or three weeks."

Morgan agreed, "JJ has a point. When the news coverage dies down they decide it's time to kill which also spikes another news event because the women go missing."

"So what if there is no news coverage?" Emily asked trying to eye the agents for an answer.

"Has that happened?" Rossi asked.

"No." Reid inferred, "I distinctly remember each one of these victims getting news coverage both when they were raped and when they went missing.

"Good then that's something we don't have to worry about." Morgan said.

It definitely was something JJ and Emily were worrying about.

Hotch started giving orders, "JJ you and Reid go to the police station. Reid I want you to start on a geographic profile, JJ get with Garcia and work on victimology since the most recent victims are dead, we'll need to speak to the families. Rossi and I will go meet with the doctor who examined the victims. Morgan you and Emily go to the dumpsite."

Rossi discreetly tapped Hotch on the shoulder as everyone stood up. Hotch took the clue and followed Rossi to his office. Rossi closed his door after they entered, "Did you notice the disconnect with Emily today?"

"That and JJ's behavior has been questionable."

"You think something's up?"

"Undoubtedly."

"What do we do?" Rossi asked.

"Work the case and if at any time their behavior affects their job we pull them out, until then the case is priority."

"Understood, now let's get to work."

* * *

Emily hung back with JJ for a moment, after the briefing ended and said, "Are we going to tell Garcia?"

"If we don't she will find out." JJ paused, "I'll tell her."

"Okay." Emily agreed, "Let's just hope we can catch this guy."

"Yeah cause if we don't, the next victims will likely end up at a totally different dumpsite never to be found again."

* * *

_Well I'd love to know what you thought! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, Sorry about the late update! I'll try not to do that again, I have the next chapter planned out and it will actually be based off real events! _

_I do plan on love interests being created in this story, I'm just not sure how I'm going to do that yet._

_I appreciate all the reads and reviews on this story! I'll try to post faster next time! Thank you all for reading! It totally makes my day!_

_The first little part is a snipit of the killers._

* * *

"How can this happen?" The man yelled, throwing the beer can at the screen and sending foaming liquid onto the brown carpet.

"Just calm down." The other man said, rolling his eyes. He had about enough of Gary's outbursts and already set a plan in motion.

"What do you mean calm down? They were supposed to be on the news by now!"

"It's already taken care of." The man said smiling.

"What do you mean it's already taken care of?" Gary asked taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"I sent Norman…"

"What the hell Tom?" Greg exploded.

"He'll be fine, besides I gave him permission to get some trophies."

Greg was flabbergasted, "Tom I like scaring these girls as much as you but Norman…he's a lose canon. It's just a matter of time before he makes a mistake and we all go down."

"He'll be fine." Tom assured him, "Just wait and see. By lunchtime those FBI agents will be all over the news and with any luck Norman will be back with the goodies."

"Well if you want my opinion I think Norman should be eliminated." Greg said.

"And kill our own brother?" Tom smacked Greg across the back of the head, "What would mom think? He may be stupid but he's good at what he knows and he knows this."

Greg huffed, "You are a class 1 idiot, and mom is the one that messed him up in the first place, making him wear dresses all the time. He doesn't know if he wants to be a man or woman and what he does to those girls after their dead is sick man."

Tom knew Greg was right. Their younger brother Norman had been raised quite differently than they had, the thoughts of what Norman wanted to do and could do made him cringe, but he was the older brother and had a duty to protect him. With a harsh glance towards Greg and a mean elbow to the ribs he said, "Shutup! He's our brother and we have a duty to protect him!"

Greg grabbed his side and stood up out of reach of Tom, "Man! You've lost it!" Greg looks at his watch then back to Tom, "My only duty is to my job. I'm going to take a shower and leave."

"While your flipping burgers keep an eye on the news and you'll see what you've been waiting for." Tom said with a laugh, half mocking the job his brother had recently acquired.

"If Norman didn't screw it up." Greg said under his breath.

* * *

Emily looked out the passenger window, blankly staring in the distance.

"So when are you going to quit playing this game Emily?"

Emily shot her head in the direction of the agent driving the SUV, "I'm not playing a game." Emily said defensively to Morgan.

"Well if you're not playing a game, something is up and from the look you just had on your face it's not good. I'm also guessing that whatever is up, has to do with Garcia and JJ since you all had a little meeting this morning."

_Good going Emily, Garcia can be convincing enough when Morgan goes to see her, but you just fall apart. It's just sex, that's all. _Emily looked out the front windshield and saw police vehicles coming into view, "Looks like we're here."

"Emily you can avoid this all you want too, but if whatever this is starts affecting your job, Hotch is going to pull you out of the field."

_I just want to go home. I wish he would just shut up. I don't need this right now. How do you do this? Be an agent, _with a deep breath Emily began, "From where I'm sitting, it looks like all your focused on is me and right now all I want to do is find out whose killing these women."

_Keep it up Emily, the charade won't last for long. _Morgan shook his head and parked the vehicle. Arguing with Emily was a grueling task and he no longer felt like going head to head. Emily had been right, they needed to try and catch who was killing these women. Still keeping an attentive eye on his female partner they trudged through the brush to a huge limestone boulder and just on the other side was the bodies.

"There definitely local." Emily said kneeling down at one of the victims.

"What makes you say that?" An officer interjected.

Morgan explained, "The dumpsite is secluded, only a local would know where this is. More than likely they were probably raised here."

"And they come back to re-visit them." Emily said, looking at the lipstick prints on the newest victims faces. "An un-sub of this nature isn't likely to drive great distances from his home. He wants to keep them close."

Morgan paused a moment to contemplate a few ideas and looked out into the woods. "It's unlikely this guy would want to risk being seen. He's probably gaining access by someway other than the trail."

Emily stands up and looks around. With her back to the original hiking trail she points into the woods and said, "What's in that direction?

One of the officers looked and said, "Not much, once you get past the woods it meets up with Mill Hollow Rd."

"That doesn't sound like a highly traveled road." Emily stated.

"It's not." The officer reiterated.

Morgan looks and says, "My guess is they come into the woods from an entry point on the other side. If the road isn't highly traveled they could dump the bodies during the day."

"Wouldn't they be seen?" The officer asked.

Emily then states, "Morgan stay here, I'm going to stand on the main trail." Emily makes it to the main trail and looks in the direction of the boulder, hiding the bodies, "I can see the boulder!" She yells to Morgan.

"I'm going to make some noise and move around, tell me if you hear anything!" Morgan shouted to Emily.

Emily waited, she heard nothing and never once did she see Morgan. Chills ran up her spine, things were becoming all too real. With a deep breath she started walking through the brush, back towards the boulder.

"Anything?" Morgan finally asked, surprised she was almost back at their location, when he stepped around to see her.

Emily kept walking towards him, "Not a thing. The brush is too thick and the distance is too great."

"Agents?" The officer called.

Morgan and Emily walked towards the bodies, "What is it?" Morgan asked.

"None of these women are wearing any undergarments, but look here?" The officer held up the end of one of the victim's skirts.

Morgan and Emily eyed each other curiously and looked up the woman's dress, "That's different." Emily said.

"Well it's safe to say he's doing more than just kissing them. One of our un-subs is a necrophiliac." Morgan implied.

"He's also a collector." Emily said, "Keeping their undergarments."

Morgan looked at the piece of cloth covering the woman's genital area. It was a neat rectangle shape, strategically placed, held on by duck tape. Morgan put on his glove and looked at another woman who also had a piece of cloth taped over her genital area. "I think it's the un-sub's way of keeping them clean. He's definitely obsessive compulsive."

Emily took her eyes out from under the woman's skirt and looked at the dead bodies, "That's not the only thing he's obsessive about."

Morgan looked up as the officer let down the victim's skirt. All the bodies had been placed in a line, equal distance apart and from the looks of decay, first victim started on the left, ending with the last victim on the right. "I'll call Hotch." Morgan said.

Emily pulled out her phone, "I'll call Garcia and get her to give us the co-ordinates to Mill Hollow Road."

* * *

Hotch approached the nurse's station and said, "Hi, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and we're looking for Dr. Owens."

"Just one moment please." The nurse said before walking off to find her. Minutes later the nurse came back with the doctor.

The doctor was a thin woman in her mid-thirties with, long curly hair, neatly pulled back into a ponytail. She wasted no time speaking to the agents and holding out her hand for a shake, "It's good to see you. I was beginning to worry about the girls, how are they doing?"

Rossi and Hotch looked at one another in confusion then Rossi asked, "What girls?"

"JJ, Emily and Penelope." Dr. Owen's asked waiting for them to respond with genuine concern.

Hotch and Rossi again looked at one another, this time knowing what had happened. They didn't know what to say, both of them argued with themselves if they should interrogate the doctor or wait and ask the girls.

"I'm guessing you didn't know, and that I already said too much." The Doctor looked at the floor contemplating, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"I thought sure you'd know. They were all adamant about telling you, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch hated to pry without the girls knowing, something about it seemed wrong, like he was violating them. There was one question that came to his mind that didn't seem so intrusive, "Dr. Owens you have worked all of these cases, was there anything out of the ordinary?"

Dr. Owens spoke with her hands as she talked, "I have worked hundreds of rape cases, as you know and nothing about the girls was out of the ordinary. All the wounds were relatively superficial and there was little bruising, there is no way to put this nicely but physically the rape didn't seem to be that aggressive, compared to some I've seen."

The agents were quiet and their anger was increasing.

Dr. Owens continued, "I know you come to ask about the girl's whose bodies were found this morning. Their rapes did match that of JJ, Emily, and Penelope, relatively unaggressive but there is one thing I'd like to point out, every single victim had a finger imprint bruises on the bicep area of their arm, as if they were held down while someone else raped them. Please agents, know I don't take this lightly and if there is anything else I can do to help you, you know where to find me.

The agents nodded their head and turned to leave. Hotch couldn't speak, his pace began to quicken and his teeth clinched.

Rossi was just as angry as Hotch but his intent and actions were not so fierce. His concern was with the girls and thinking how they must of felt and not being able to stop it. He thought of them as his own and nothing less. He tried to keep up as Hotch stormed out of the hospital watching him slam his fists against the doors.

Hotch made it outside next to the SUV and made a few small paces in frustration before kicking his foot against the driver's side door. Then jerking the door open he took a seat and slammed the door closed.

Rossi also entered the SUV, closing the door to a dead silence.

Hotch didn't stick the key in the ignition but just sat there.

Rossi had finally waited long enough, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Hotch said, preparing to start the vehicle.

* * *

Reid and JJ were on their way to the station when JJ pulled up to a road check. Officers were checking licenses. JJ flashed her FBI badge but the young officer insisted on a license. JJ cooperatively reached for her wallet and realized it wasn't there. She had left it at home. JJ sighed and replied with, "I don't have it."

The young officer, being so bold said, "Then I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle."

"What?" JJ asked.

"Step out of the vehicle ma'am."

JJ started to comply when another office walked over; he immediately saw her I.D. badge and sent JJ and Reid on their way.

JJ looked at Reid and asked, "Do you mind if I stop by the apartment to grab my wallet?"

"That's fine." Reid had noticed a slight change in JJ. She was acting strangely. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." JJ said.

Reid just nodded and looked out the window. He wasn't good with words when it came to emotions or someone feeling bad. He just chose to be quiet and contemplate the possibilities of what could be wrong.

_Come on Reid, ask me another question. Please, I want to tell someone. I don't know how much longer I can stand this. _JJ was so eager to tell someone what happened that at any moment she felt as if she was going to explode, but she wanted someone to press her, so she had a reason for Garcia if she had to explain.

In silence they pulled up to JJ's apartment complex. JJ left the engine running and said, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Reid said.

JJ solemnly walked the staircase to the second floor. She reached her apartment door and unlocked it. Walking in everything seemed normal and her wallet was right where she left it, on the kitchen table. Just as she was about to walk out she saw a glimpse of light beaming into the hallway, from her bedroom. Stopped in her tracks she distinctly remembers shutting it before she left that morning.

Slowly she pulled her gun out and walked slowly, along the edge of the wall to her room. When she reached the door way she stopped, breathed slowly then turned quickly around the corner, aiming her gun in all directions. When she realized no one was there her attention was drawn to her dresser mirror, spelled out in her lipstick was, _**I'm gonna get you, **_followed with a childlike smiley face.

JJ covered her mouth as the salty tears escaped her lids. Her knees felt weak and she sat down on her bed, when she did she stuck her hand in something thick and milky colored. Her instant reaction was vomiting all over the floor.

Norman had paid his due.

* * *

Emily and Morgan had made it back to the police station, at about the same time Hotch and Rossi did.

Before Morgan had a chance to explain what they found on Mill Hollow Road, one of the officers in the station yelled, "It looks like we have our next set of victims!"

Morgan was first at the officer's side, standing at the television screen, while Emily blatantly noticed the empathetic glances from Rossi and Hotch. She felt her face flush and inside she was screaming. _Just walk casually to the screen; it could be anybody, besides JJ did talk to the press._ Part of her hoped it was someone else and then immediately she felt ashamed for thinking so.

Lost in her thoughts, Emily was pulled out when she felt Rossi's hand on her back and he said, "Why don't we start on that geographic profile. JJ and Reid called and said they had to make a pit stop."

Emily didn't know what to say, Rossi and Hotch had to know. _How did they find out?_

After seeing Emily's face flush Hotch paused not knowing how to react. He didn't know how to handle the situation and when he did decide to react it was too late. The officer had turned the T.V. up and the words from the reporter's mouth rang through the station, "Three FBI agents fell victim to D.C.'s serial rapist. It is known that these agents work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia." There was a slight pause as the pictures of the victims were displayed on the screen. The reporter continued, "Agent Emily Prentiss, Media Liaison Jennifer Jureau, and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia were brutally raped last night, outside the Blue Coconut…"

Emily heard those words like a knife ripping through her heart. She couldn't look at anyone; her heart beat with intensity unsure of what to do. She found it hard to breath. Without a second to spare she fled the station in a hurried walk, desperately trying not to grab anyone's attention. Behind her she heard Morgan, chasing her down as he called her name then she heard Hotch stopping him. Emily kept going; she jumped in the SUV and drove straight to her apartment.

The ride was silent except for the occasional gasping breath, as she tried to keep herself from crying, she kept telling herself she was stronger than that. When her apartment came into view she couldn't wait to get inside, she wanted a shower, and longed to be under the steaming water washing away the dirty that consumed her.

She started up the stairwell to her second story apartment and as she ascended her pace began to quicken and her eyes began to blur as the tears threatened to fall. Her breathing was short and quick as she tried to hold it in but when she saw her door and the gold number followed by the letter B she couldn't hold it back any longer. Her fingers fumbled aimlessly trying desperately to unlock her door and get inside.

The door bolted open and she stepped inside locking the door behind her.

Emily wiped the tears as they continuously fell. One by one she took off her shoes and then began to undress as she made her way to the bathroom. Finally only in her bra and panties she ran into the bathroom and started the shower. She avoided looking in the mirror as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her body weakened and her knees hit the cold tile, "Why did this have to happen?" She said through her sobs. Emily could feel the bile creeping up her throat and she started to gag. Turning to face the toilet she caught the figure of a man standing in the bathroom doorway. She gasped, "No!"

"Now the real fun begins." Norman said with a haunting laugh.

* * *

_HOpe you enjoyed! I'd love to know what you thought. If you have any ideas of who should be paired with who as love interests in light of the tragic events, I'd love to hear your opinion._


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't thank you all enough for your suggestions of couples for the story! So I did it as fairly as possible and took a tally of all the couple ideas and by popular demand this is what we have:_

_Morgan - Emily_

_Hotch - JJ_

_Garcia - ? She had two ties, so I'm not sure what I'm going to do about this yet._

_I do want to say thought that for the pleasure of all those reading I do hope to touch on personal interactions with everybody, such as a Emily/Hotch moment and so on. Thank you all again_

_I want to give credit to rmpcmfan for her great idea that I have included in the chapter but first I'm going to let you read the chapter then I will tell you at the end her idea which greatly added to the story! Thank you!_

* * *

Emily bolted off the floor towards Norman. She picked up considerable speed in the small space with all intention of using her body to knock him to the floor. With her last step she jumped into him causing her body to slam into his with a solid impact. The impact sent her stumbling backwards causing her efforts to have the opposite effect of what she intended. When she regained her balance she was standing only a few feet away.

Norman was not a tall man, but he was thick and stout. At first appearance he didn't seem to have muscle definition and he looked overweight. His face was round, chubby and if you looked long enough you could see the disconnect in his eyes with a bewildered smile.

Norman wasn't a smart man in the regular sense. He only knows of things he was taught by his mother and what his brothers have showed him. With what he grew up learning he developed a sickness that made his crimes unique with a very telling signature.

Surprisingly for those who know Norman are astonished by his brute strength which seems to overcompensate for his lack of smarts. His strength is not perceivable by the human eye but felt by his determination to get what he wants.

Emily stood taller than Norman, only by inches but still she felt as if she was looking down on him. She was breathing hard with clinched fists, neither one of them making a move. He had her trapped in the bathroom doorway and getting through Norman was her only way out, but she didn't want to get out she wanted to make Norman suffer for what he had done.

Her adrenaline was beginning to make her shake and she could no longer contain the surmounting energy as is surged through her veins. Again she attacked. This time she lunged at him and held on throwing punches mainly at his head, hoping it would eventually render him unconscious knowing she was no match for his strength.

Emily started to feel his thick hands grab her waist, pulling her off him. Focusing on gaining control, she threw a few blows into his ribs, hoping it would keep him from pulling her off but it didn't seem to faze him, not until she threw a barefooted kick into his groin. Emily felt her toes jam on impact.

Norman grunted with the initial pain, he let go of Emily by giving her a slight toss and she fell to the floor.

Emily wasn't about to give up, she hit the floor hard but there was still plenty of fight in her. She grabbed his ankle trying to knock him off balance and seconds later Norman gave a swift kick to her face, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Reid had become increasingly impatient, wondering why JJ was taking so long. According to his calculations it should have only taken a minute or less. Of course this didn't give time for a bathroom call or pampering so Reid re-figured and thought maybe five minutes would be appropriate for a lady such as JJ.

During the five minute interval of his presumed waiting period he received a call from Hotch. "Hey Hotch." Reid answered.

"Reid, why haven't you and JJ made it to the station?" Hotch asked firmly.

"JJ realized she forgot her wallet and we stopped by her apartment."

"Is she with you right now?'

"No. I'm waiting in the SUV for her."

Hotch breathed deeply and said, "I need you to listen to me very carefully. We released the unsub's next victims to the press."

"We? You know you they are? They came forward?"

"Not exactly."

Reid assumed and stated, "You want JJ to speak to the victims to see if she can get them to talk, I'll let her know and we will be back at the station shortly."

"Reid." Hotch said grabbing his attention under a more serious tone. Hotch didn't know how to beat around the bush and tell Reid sensitively so he just said it directly, "JJ is one of the victims."

Reid looked at the stairway leading to her second floor apartment, "Let me call you back." Reid said getting out of the vehicle. Without drawing attention to himself he hurriedly paced up the stairs to the open doorway leading into her apartment.

From outside he could hear what sounded like a commotion of things being slammed against walls and glass being broken. Reid drew his gun and went in cautiously. He went towards the location of the sound and heard JJ grunting and screaming. Without another second to waist he turned into the room with his gun pointed and was relieved to see only JJ but abruptly after a moment of relief he shifted to concern.

JJ was destroying her room. The sheets had been cast about all over the bedroom, the dresser mirror had been shattered and the drawers were pulled from its shell thrown about in every direction with clothes covering the floor. Reid also noticed that most everything that could be broken in her bedroom was.

JJ started trying to flip her mattress over when Reid ran over to her, "JJ!" His voice did not grab her attention. Reid didn't know what to do and tried wrapping his arms around her from behind to make her stop, "JJ! It's okay!" Reid tried to tell her.

JJ easily forced herself out of Reid's hold and flipped her mattress off the metal bed frame. "No!" she yelled. JJ wasn't crying but she was angry.

Reid turned her around to face him and said, "JJ you have to stop."

JJ put her hands on Reid's upper arms to push him away when she noticed the white substance in between her middle fingers. She immediately ran to the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as she could and said, "I've got to get it off. It has to come off." Frantically she scrubbed her hand with the coarsest thing she had, which happened to be a green lufa. She scrubbed and she scrubbed staring at her pale skin that quickly was becoming red from the vigorous irritation she was applying to it.

Reid saw there was no stopping her and he didn't know what to do. He stepped out of her bathroom back into the adjoining bedroom and noticed the red spots all over the broken pieces of her mirror. With his mind he was able to see what it read and called Hotch.

Hotch's phone rang and he immediately answered, "What's wrong?"

"He was here Hotch, one of the un-subs was in JJ's apartment."

"I'll send a unit. How is she?" Hotch asked with great concern.

Reid took a few steps to look at his friend who was still scrubbing at her hand. Besides the focus of removing whatever was there she seemed emotionless, "Not good."

"Stay with her and I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Hotch hung up with Reid and looked to Morgan and Rossi. "One of the un-subs has been to JJ's apartment."

Morgan and Rossi neither one replied but expressed only what they felt through frustrated gestures.

Hotch quickly thought, "Morgan go back to the BAU and be with Garcia. Rossi and I will go to JJ's apartment."

"What about Emily?" Morgan asked. By no means was he disregarding Garcia, in fact he couldn't get there fast enough but in the back of his mind he thought Emily would need someone as well.

Hotch responded with, "Morgan you know Emily better than most and right now she doesn't need us pushing her. After she has had a chance to have some time to herself one of us will give her a call and if she doesn't answer then we will drop by her apartment."

Morgan nodded and was gone.

Rossi and Hotch walked out of the police station to go to JJ's residence and Rossi asked, "Do you think we should have released the information?"

"If we didn't then one of the un-subs would have. It's better coming from us than one of them."

"It's risky trying to draw them out by putting the girl's out there for everyone to see." Rossi stated.

"Don't you think I know that?" Hotch said harshly. Hotch toned down his voice then said, "On the other hand if the information wasn't released they could have taken the girls without us ever knowing it, until we found them dead."

"Now we will have one hell of a job trying to protect them." Rossi stated.

Hotch stopped just as they reached the SUV. "Do you think I made the wrong decision?"

Calmly Rossi replied, "No. It was an impossible scenario and you have no way of predicting what would happen. It's likely the un-sub was already at JJ's before the information was released. I'm just saying we need to be cautious."

"And we will." Hotch said firmly.

"That's good enough for me." Rossi said before entering the passenger side of the SUV.

The ride to JJ's was quiet and they were anticipating what kind of JJ they might find. With heavy sighs they approached the parking lot anxiously. They parked next to the parade of police cars and went to the second floor apartment.

Hotch was the first one to walk into the doorway with Rossi close behind him.

Reid ran up to Hotch and Rossi as soon as he spotted them and said, "Come quick. You have to make her stop."

Hotch and Rossi didn't hesitate to the seriousness in Reid's voice and abruptly followed him into the destroyed bedroom where they police were combing the room for evidence.

Reid noticed the senior agent's faces as he looked back at them and said, "The un-sub didn't do this. JJ did."

Running water could be heard and Hotch caught a glimpse of JJ scrubbing at her hand. He strides past Reid and into the bathroom. "JJ?" Hotch said, shutting off the water.

"No." JJ said turning it back on to scrub her hand and adding more soap.

Hotch nodded to Rossi for his assistance.

Rossi was about to walk in the bathroom when Reid stopped him and said, "I couldn't stop her myself. The police were going to but I didn't want them to hurt her or man-handle her."

Rossi patted his shoulder, "You did the right thing."

Rossi walked into the bathroom and turned off the water.

JJ tried to reach for the faucet handle again and found herself constricted by Hotch's hold. "Let me go." She said, "I have to get it off!" Hotch had his arms wrapped around her pinning JJ's arms against her sides.

Rossi pulled the lufa from her hand and Hotch backed calmly away from the sink, carefully walking JJ backwards with him.

JJ started kicking her feet, "Let me go! I have to get it off!"

Hotch caught a glimpse of her hand, it was blood red and bleeding on a portion of her two middle fingers, streaking down onto her palm. This was where she had been constantly scrubbing it and had broke open the skin. The rest of her hand was red simply from the temperature of the water she was using.

"Tell me what happened?" Hotch asked in a quiet voice close to her ear, hoping his gentleness would calm her down.

JJ stopped kicking and looked at her hand. She began to cry when she saw the blood and started to feel the pain.

Hotch let her go and took a few steps around her to stand in front of her while simultaneously blocking a path between her and the sink.

"He was here Hotch." She said quietly as the tears fled her eyes. "I came in to get my wallet and my bedroom door was open." JJ started to sob, "He wrote on my mirror and I…I felt like I couldn't stand so I sat down on my bed and when I did I stuck my hand in….oh God…it was …he was here Hotch." JJ succumbed to crying and leaned into Hotch's chest.

Hotch at first didn't know what to do then after a moment he wrapped his arms around her. His right palm pressed her head gently into his chest as the other held her body close to him.

"I wanted to tell. I wanted to tell someone." JJ said.

"It's going to be okay. We'll find them." Hotch said sharing a worried glance with Rossi then with Reid. Hotch knew what JJ had stuck her hand in and in the forefront of his mind was obtaining the evidence and rushing a DNA profile to lead them to the rapist.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, facing the glass doors leading into the bull pen but Morgan quickly made a right detour racing to Garcia's lair. He came to a pounding halt at her doorway when he saw Kevin standing there looking in.

Kevin looked up when he heard Morgan's feet slam against the tile decreasing his speed. He waited for Morgan to come to a stop and said, "She wouldn't let me come in. She just keeps playing it over and over again. Some other agents tried to get into her but I pulled her door shut and told them to leave. After they left I cracked it back open so I could watch her and make sure she was okay."

"Thank you." Morgan said.

Kevin sighed as he looked through the crack in the door and after a moment he looked back at Morgan, "I know our break up was bad but that doesn't mean I don't still care about her. Take care of her will you?"

"Always." Morgan said right before Kevin walked away.

Morgan pushed open Garcia's door and walked in. Softly he shut the door behind him.

Garcia didn't respond to his entrance and Morgan inched slowly closer to her, stopping only a few steps away. He watched as she hit the repeat button twice and on the third time he gently placed his hand on top of hers. "Baby girl."

Garcia knew Morgan had been standing there watching her so she wasn't surprised when he did finally make a move to stop her. She had heard Kevin talking to him. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Garcia said upset.

Morgan was at a loss for words, what could be said that would possibly be comforting? Instead of addressing Garcia's comment he went with, "How about we shut this off?" Morgan hit the monitor button making the screen go black. He removed his hand from Garcia's and sat down pulling a chair in front of her. He cautioned not to make a funny comment or something that would make her smile, because right now he figured that would just hurt her more.

Garcia couldn't make heads or tails of Morgan's reaction. She was surprised, her thoughts were that he'd be all touchy, feely and trying to make her laugh, but that was not the case. He was concerned, giving her, her space and waiting patiently for her to react. Sitting in the silence Garcia found herself wanting him to hug her and tell her it would be alright, but how could she make him? His consideration for her situation made her want him even more.

Tears were already streaming down her cheeks and when she couldn't stand the silence any longer she said, "This wasn't supposed to happen. Nobody was supposed to know." Garcia sobbed and without warning she leaned forward into Morgan's arms, resting her head against his chest.

Morgan had patiently waited for her to need him. Her situation was sensitive and he knew Garcia wouldn't want him babying her and being all touchy.

"I'm sorry." Garcia cried.

With one hand Morgan held her close and with the other he stroked her blonde hair, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"JJ was right I should have told."

"No Baby girl. You had a right to keep it a secret if that's what you wanted." Morgan told with understanding.

"Why did this happen?" Garcia wrapped her arms around his waist and heaved with sobs.

"Let it out Baby girl, just let it all out." In that moment there was nothing left to say but only comfort to be felt.

* * *

Emily jumped awake to one of her dresser drawers being slammed shut. Her eyes opened abruptly to see Norman standing at her dresser, looking in the mirror. She tried to move to attack him but realized that was going to be an impossible task for she was tied with some of her clothing to all four bedposts, stretched out uncomfortably to where her body was almost in a constant strain. "What the hell?" she said pulling at her wrists while the front of her face throbbed with pain. She could feel where the blood had crusted as she moved her lips.

Norman turned around to face her, standing with one hip cocked holding a tube of lipstick he had just applied to his lips. "What the hell is right, you have bad taste in makeup." He turned back around to finish applying.

When he turned to face her, Emily was unknowingly gaping out of shock for his physical appearance, and her eyes questioned his motives. It wasn't just the makeup that had caught her attention it was his attire. He had one of her bras pulled up on his shoulders, with the hooks hanging out to the sides and one of her more feminine cardigans pulled over him. At his waist she could see the side strap of one of her thongs pulled up on his hip, while one of her skirts was barely pulled up enough to cover his manhood. The skirt was obviously ripped at the side to allow for more room and the back was not fastened. Emily was disgusted.

Emily's eyes then wandered down the length of her body when she felt the cool air brush across her skin from the fan above. She had been stripped completely naked. The bile crept up in her throat. _How could I get myself into this situation? _Emily looked back up at the man wearing her clothes, "You're one sick b…"

"Ah, ah, ah, didn't your mother teach you not to cuss." Norman said brushing on some powder as he looked in the mirror. "A lady never uses fowl language."

Emily pulled at her binds, banging the headboard furiously against the wall. "Let me go!"

"No, not now that I have one to myself." Norman said happily. "To tell you the truth I was hoping you would stay asleep. It's more fun when you're not awake."

"It's more fun?" Emily questioned furiously.

"Yeah, I like it that way, especially the dead ones."

Emily could barely breath, _not again,_ she knew what he had done to her, _how long was I out? What am I going to do?_ Emily looked back at Norman who had picked up her hair brush and was brushing back is brown hair that fell a good length to his shoulders.

"I'm almost ready." He said with a smile that reflected in the mirror, sending chills down Emily's spine.

Emily wasn't sure how to handle the situation but replied with a question, "Ready for what?"

"Some girl talk. I've already poured the wine."

Emily couldn't believe what was happening. She had never been around someone with this kind of sickness, if you could call it that. Emily looked at him as he turned around and picked up the two wine glasses he had sitting on the dresser, she would have to play him at his own game if she intended to stay alive. _I can do this. _She took a deep breath, _easy profiling 1…2…3… "_So what do you want to talk about?" Emily said with delight as if she was enjoying her evening.

* * *

_Okay so there you have it and the idea that was included was Hotch releasing the girl's information before the un-subs had a chance to!_

**_Now if any of you have ideas of what you would like to see happen please let me know. I know sort of know how the next chapter will go because it is based off real events but past that I'm just kind of playing it by ear! _**

**_Thank you all so much for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally I updated! I can't tell you all how much you have made me happy with your reviews and ideas for this story! Thank you all so much!_

_Since I mentioned it, I do sort of have an end game but If you have some ideas for what you would like to see in upcoming chapters let me know and I will put it in there as best as I can!_

_Thanks again and happy reading._

_This part is based on a true story._

* * *

"Life is such a chore. Don't you think?" Norman said casually as he took a seat, midways down on the edge of Emily's bed, holding two wine glasses.

Emily swallowed hard trying not to make a derogatory comment and said, "Yeah sometimes it seems to be." Emily breathed heavily, "Why is it so hard for you?" She asked delving deeper into Norman's psyche.

Norman huffed and daintily sipped on his wine before answering her question. Another huff and he began with an annoyed tone, "It's all the makeup and manners. It's so hard trying to be so perfect. Ever since I was little mother made me learn the ways of a lady, putting me in pretty dresses and such."

Emily found her heart when he made that last statement, _why would a mother make her son dress like a girl? That is sick. _Forcing herself not to be too empathetic to his past, she continued with the charade, "Tell me about it. I have such a hard time finding the right kind of makeup, colors and brands that I like." Emily huffed acting annoyed herself about the responsibilities of being a lady, "I always hated being proper. It was such a chore for me and now after all those years of learning the proper etiquette it most of the time flies out the window when I'm in public." Emily immediately felt repulsed after she shared genuine, personal information with Norman. He was the un-sub she couldn't identify with him. _Pull yourself together Emily. You can't talk to this un-sub about your personal life. Make something up for heaven's sake. _Before Emily let Norman respond she asked, "What did your mother make you do?"

Norman released an over exaggerated sigh and sipped lightly from his wine glass.

This time Emily noticed Norman's pinky was standing straight up as if to be proper.

Norman scooted closer to Emily to make her sip some wine.

Emily hesitated, _what if he spiked it to put me out again just so he could rape me? _Emily turned her head to reject a drink. The moment she turned her head, she saw a glimpse of anger flash across Norman's eyes and decided not to reject so impolitely so she said, "No thank you, maybe a little later."

"Fine." Norman said sticking his nose in the air and pulling the glass away from her face. He poured her half glass into his own, almost spilling it over. He then threw the empty glass in the floor. "You don't know what you're missing. It is a very dry wine called Beau Noit."

Emily almost gasped in anger, _he just had to open my favorite bottle of wine, the one I was saving for my wedding, that I will probably never have but regardless, I could kill him. I had, had that bottle since I turned 21! _Emily breathed harsh and deeply through her nostrils, _the bastard broke my glass too. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up….wait…wine? How would he know about wine, whether it's dry or not? He must come from a wealthy family, how else would he know? _

Norman chuckled slightly and very femininely.

_What the hell is he laughing about?_

"You must forgive me; I'm making my mother sound like a terrible person.

"You liked your mother even though she made wear makeup and learn how to be a proper lady?"

"I loved her. She was a wonderful mother."

"What did you like most about her?" Emily asked curiously. She didn't understand how he could love someone who seemed to in essence have treated him so poorly.

"She kept me safe." Norman said looking off in the distance.

"How did she keep you safe?"

Norman looked at Emily, "I guess I really shouldn't be talking to you. My brothers say I'm not supposed to talk."

Emily pulled herself a little straighter, she didn't want to lose him now, not when she was just getting somewhere even if it did make her feel disgusted. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"It's a secret you promise you won't tell?"

"I promise. Girls are supposed to share secrets and we are having some real nice girl talk and you like that right?"

Norman nodded his head affirmatively.

"Then it's okay. You can tell me." Norman scooted a little closer making Emily uneasy, but she tried not to react and was relieved when he stopped after scooting only a foot or so. "What is is?" She asked again.

"I'm really a boy." Norman told her seriously as he almost whispered the statement.

Emily almost busted out with laughter, _as if_ _that wasn't obvious. _Her cheeks hurt trying to hold it in. Her lips tightened to keep from smiling.

"Momma said daddy is mean to little boys so she never told daddy I was a boy."

Emily thought that seemed a little farfetched, _how could his father not know he was a boy? That doesn't make any sense. _

"Momma always kept my…." Norman hesitated. He shied away from Emily looking into his wine glass.

Emily couldn't stop him now, "It's okay, go on."

Norman whispered again, "She always covered my private parts in front of daddy so he never saw me naked."

"How did that make you feel?" As soon as the words left her mouth Emily thought, _great now I sound like a psychologist._

"I don't remember a lot when I was little, but as I got older it made me feel good, because when I did things right everyone was happy. And momma always liked it when I dressed up like I was supposed to."

"What happened when you did things wrong?" Emily asked. _Emily would you quit it with the psychologist questions already, you are starting to freak yourself out. You don't care about this man, he raped you and your friends._

Norman began to twiddle with his hair, "They would get mad and they would call me stupid."

"But you're not stupid are you?" Emily asked. She could see this conversation was getting somewhere, Norman had done something and she could see it in his eyes.

"No! I'm smart!" Norman said, more trying to convince himself than Emily.

Emily acted like she wasn't catching on and asked, "Does your dad know you are a boy now?"

Norman's eyes connected back with Emily's and he said, "I showed him I was a man."

"What did you do?"

"I said I loved my momma very much!" Norman yelled as if trying to justify the statement.

"That's right." Emily couldn't wait for him to go on. She wanted to know badly what he did.

"She made me feel good." Norman looked between his legs that were tightly pushed together because they were in a skirt that was obviously too little for him. Childishly he explained without much eye contact, "She'd play with me and tell me that's how little boys were supposed to feel. Even though she made me a girl she still wanted me to feel like a boy. I always thanked her for that."

_Yeah she did you a real favor, _Emily thought to herself sarcastically.

Norman was beginning to get excited and with a dumb smile he continued, "When I got old enough she showed me how men are supposed to treat ladies."

"How did she do that?" Emily asked.

"The first time was the night I showed my father I was a real man." Norman's face had a devilish glare.

"What happened?" Emily coaxed him.

"I was wearing one of the new skirts my momma gave me. It was a real pretty blue, I just loved that skirt. We were playing in her bedroom and she was making me feel good, real good. She started taking off her clothes and showing me what girls really looked like. I got to touch her and look at things and then she showed me how to make it go inside."

"Let me guess. Your dad walked in."

Norman nodded, "He tried to hurt me and momma. But I love momma and I'm not going to let him hurt her."

"Did you kill him?" Emily asked.

"I squeezed his throat real tight and he fell to the floor. He never woke up. Momma had my older brothers take him away."

"Is your momma still alive?" Emily saw Norman's face become full of despair, he was genuinely sad.

"She died, I don't know how, but my brothers let me keep her for a while. I got to play with her and show her I was learning to be a real man." Norman's gaze caught Emily's pale skin and most obviously nudity.

Emily saw the look Norman had on his face, it was one of lust. His eyes scanned her curves sending a wave of chills, down her spine. She didn't want him doing anything to her so she tried to keep the conversation going and asked, "What's your name? We have been sitting having a lovely conversation and I don't even know who you are?" Emily saw her question was not grabbing Norman's attention as she had hoped. Norman dropped his wine glass to the floor and stood up. Emily didn't have a good feeling about this as she listened to the second wine glass shatter on the floor.

Norman was entranced with her body and didn't realize what she had asked and answered, "Norman." He was never supposed to give his name and he knew that, but when he was feeling good everything went out the window.

_At least I have his name. _Emily thought.

Norman started taking off his clothes.

Emily quickly asked another question, "Is that what your mother called you or did she have another name for you?"

Norman didn't answer.

"Norman you don't have to do this." Emily said calmly trying not to become too excited

Norman didn't answer and continued undressing.

"Don't you want to talk some more?" Emily started pulling on her binds and squirming in her restricted state to try and get free.

Norman was completely ignoring her. He had lost all eye contact and seemed to be solely focused on one thing.

Emily didn't want it to happen again and tried one more time, "Norman you don't have to do this."

Norman was now completely naked and he began to crawl over top of her body.

"No. Don't." Emily said through gritted teeth as she felt the rough hairs on Norman's leg, brush against her soft skin. Her own skin crawled and she couldn't escape.

Norman grabbed his aroused penis and worked hard on lining it up.

Every fiber of Emily's body was wrought with tension. "Norman don't!" She yelled at him, but it was to no avail as she began to feel his mushroomed head rub against her clit. The sensation was repulsive and as tight as her walls were clinched, it was no question entry would be painful.

Emily watched as Norman leaned back to push in with all the force he had. Emily gasped and bit her lip. She felt as if she had been ripped wide open. A small moan escaped, that she cut short. Her nails dug into her palms and her toes curled towards the balls of her feet. There was no begging to be done the deed was already in process.

Norman used all his strength to constantly and rapidly bang his groin against Emily's core.

Emily felt the soreness radiate through her body from the night before, but soon that pain began to numb as other pain became more prevalent. Her legs were already spread far apart and now they felt as if they were being forced out of their sockets sideways. Meanwhile her head was being jammed against the headboard, causing her neck to be painfully crooked uncomfortably to one side. The binds tightened around her ankles and made her feel as if the skin was being ripped off, burning intensely.

Emily felt blood rush into her mouth realizing she had just bit open the flesh on her lip, forcing herself not to scream.

Norman's sensation was increasing and his pace began to quicken. His hands grasped Emily's thighs and he rested his weight on them as he used her to make himself go faster.

The pain in Emily's legs was growing immensely. She kept telling herself it would be over soon, but it came to a point where she couldn't hold it in any longer, "Please Norman!" She cried, "Stop! Please!"

Norman was getting closer and he ignored Emily's pleading. If things weren't intense enough he leaned harder into her and slammed himself against her body.

"Oh God! Norman, stop!" Emily thought her bones might be crushed under his strength and just when she couldn't take it anymore, Norman stopped. He moved his hands on her hips, holding her against him. _Thank God. _Emily tried to catch her breath and watched wearily as Norman moved off her and back onto the floor to put on his "boy" clothes. She didn't know what to say to him, or if should she say anything at all?

Norman dressed and started to walk out of her room.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry we'll be back." Norman said with a smile, looking over his shoulder.

"Are you just going to walk out of here?" Emily asked in exasperation.

"Yeah it was much easier than climbing in your window."

Norman was almost out of sight when Emily yelled, "Aren't you going to untie me?" Norman ignored her and she heard her apartment door open then slam shut.

Emily laid her head back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, _what am I going to do?_ She turned her head to look at her clock and realized she had been away from the team for over 5 hours, _surely they will give me a call, I hope._

Another thirty minutes passed slowly then faintly she thought she heard a knock and tried quietly to process the sound. There was a pause and she gave up on it, then she heard it again, _did someone knock? _Then before she could think farther she heard her phone ring.

* * *

The team minus Emily had gathered at Rossi's home. It was planned for JJ, Garcia and Emily to stay there until the D.C. rapists were found.

Solemnly JJ walked in with Hotch's hand guiding her, in the small of her back. Rossi showed her to one of the guest rooms, downstairs.

Garcia was cradled against Morgan's torso as he walked her in behind Hotch. Rossi escorted her to her guest room as well which was located to next to JJ's. Garcia walked in and sat on her bed, staring at the finished wood floor. Morgan sat next to her and held her hand. There wasn't much to be said, there were no words to simply comfort the extreme nature of what happened.

Moments passed and Morgan breathed heavily.

Garcia raised her head for the first time, since they entered the room and she said, "You don't have to stay with me, if it bothers you."

"Oh Baby Girl, it's not that I just want to help you and I don't know how."

"Just sitting here with me is more than I could have ever asked for."

"Then that's where I'll stay." Morgan assured her, but Morgan's mind wasn't just on his Baby Girl he also was concerned about Emily, all alone in her apartment, _what if…_no he couldn't think that way, she was fine.

Hotch stood in JJ's doorway and watched as she sat on the edge of the bed with her back facing him. Hotch's heart was heavy, he sighed then looked away, everyone was in the realm of safety except one member of his team, he had to get in touch with Emily. Hotch caught Rossi's attention and nodded towards JJ. Rossi caught on and went into JJ's room.

Hotch walked in Garcia's doorway and immediately received looks from Garcia and Morgan. He told them, "I'm going to go get Emily."

"We'll be right here." Morgan assured him.

Hotch nodded and left. On his ride to Emily's he couldn't help but think of JJ. He longed to hold her and through some supernatural force let her know everything was going to be okay, but that wouldn't be possible until the un-subs were caught.

Despite everything that was taking place on the surface, Hotch had deeper feelings he didn't care to explore at the moment. His feelings were for that of JJ and today they became more intense when she relied on him for support. Thinking about it made his hands get clammy as he tightly gripped the steering wheel, and before he knew it, his time of processing events, thoughts, and emotions were over as he pulled into Emily's apartment parking lot.

Casually Hotch walked to Emily's apartment door and knocked. There was no answer which seemed odd because he saw the SUV; she took from the police station setting outside. He knocked again. With no answer he took out his phone and called her, when it rang he heard it ringing inside her apartment. Cautiously he put the phone away and carefully drew his gun. His hand went to the door handle and tried it, it was open.

Emily heard her apartment door open and she thought, _is it Norman again? Oh please no. _She took a deep breath and kept quiet. _What if it is somebody else? Who would just walk into my apartment besides him? Wait who called my phone…_and before Emily could process another thought she saw Hotch, turn into her room gun aimed. Emily gasped surprised by his sudden entry and suddenly she felt her fair cheeks blush with embarrassment. _Why did it have to be him? _

When Hotch turned into her room he noticed the obvious, nude display of Emily's body. Feeling embarrassed he couldn't look at her and checked her closet.

"He's gone." Emily said.

Hotch holstered his weapon and walked out of her room without a word.

"Hotch?" Emily called after him; _he's probably just as embarrassed as me._

_I should have listened to Morgan, _Hotch thought, feeling guilty as he grabbed a throw off the back of Emily's couch.

Emily waited and shortly Hotch returned holding a throw, folded open in front of his face as he let it fall across Emily's body, covering her. Then he went to untie her wrists and noticed they had been rubbed raw, spilling bits of blood from its pores. It made Hotch sick to think this was his fault. He breathed heavily.

Emily was relieved when Hotch placed her arms gently on the bed, after he untied them. He worked at her feet and when they were free he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Emily thought that was odd, but then he was just giving her space to get dressed so she took the opportunity to regain her dignity. Once comfortable she opened her bedroom door and Hotch was standing there waiting for her.

Hotch caught Emily's gaze and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

Emily's eyes blurred with salty tears as she crossed her arms in front of her body. She shook her head yes.

Hotch slammed his fist against the wall, very out of his character, but none-the-less it made Emily jump and Hotch noticed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Could he admit it was his fault? "I shouldn't have let you leave. I'm sorry." Hotch knew those words were insignificant compared to what happened and in essence he had no idea what Emily had been through in the last five hours.

Emily felt the bile creep up in her throat and she quickly ran to the bathroom, overcome with motions she was having trouble compartmentalizing such as fear, embarrassment, and just plain and simple grossness.

When Hotch heard she was finished he walked into her bathroom and grabbed a washcloth he dampened with cold water. Emily was still leaning over the toilet as Hotch wiped the rag across her forehead then left it resting on the back of her neck.

"He's sick Hotch." Emily told him catching her breath, "Sicker than we thought." She said as tears traced down her cheeks.

"We'll catch him." Hotch assured her.

"He wore my clothes and my makeup…"

Hotch quietly chastised himself, he had endangered one of his agents and luckily he hadn't found her dead.

"…I know all about him…"

Hotch interrupted her, "If you need a moment…"

"…I just want this to go away. How are we going to stay safe?"

"JJ and Garcia are already at Rossi's. If you want to pack a bag…"

"I don't want to go back in that bedroom. Whose knows how many outfits he tried on before he decided on my favorite skirt, that he totally destroyed. I don't want to go back in there; I don't want to wear anything…" Emily wiped her tears, she stood up, "Can we just leave?"

"Of course, but what about…" Hotch looked at her outfit.

"These are some old college clothes I had in a box, on the top shelf in my closet."

Hotch nodded, "Are you feeling better?"

Emily grabbed the washrag around her neck and wiped her face again, "Thank you." She said.

Again Hotch nodded as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hotch, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was best, I was in no condition to talk to you, Rossi or Morgan."

Hotch just looked at her, no matter what she said there was no taking away the guilt. Ignoring the comment he said, "I'll stop and get you a Sprite on the way to Rossi's." Hotch grabbed her go bag, cell phone, badge, gun and stood in her doorway.

"Aren't you going to send a unit to my apartment?" Emily asked curiously.

"Of course but you don't need to be here for that."

"I'm not going to the hospital again."

Against all Hotch thought was right he agreed with her. Emily needed to go to the hospital, but what she had been through was bad enough and right now she just needed to feel safe.

Emily walked out of her apartment and heard Hotch shut the door behind her.

Little did they know this nightmare was far from over. It wouldn't be long and their worst fears would come to light for all three of them as they faced an unimaginable reality.

* * *

_There you have it! Any ideas let me know! And I'd love to know what you thought as well good or bad!_


End file.
